Violent Delights
by solarcrystal
Summary: Once upon a time, Moira fell in love － a sentiment that burned so violently inside her, so pure and prideful. Her love for him had been ruthless, genuine and whole. And so Moira breathed in, before driving the sword through her heart. (AU - OC/Kol, OC/Klaus)
1. PROLOGUE: LOVE AND CONSCIENCE

**VIOLENT DELIGHTS**

PROLOGUE

"_Love is too young to know what conscience is."_

Once upon a time, Moira had been a slightly different person. It was back when she was human, her skin still warm to the touch and her heart beating in her chest. Even back then, she had been ruthless. It was a different kind of brutality though, the one she took pride in many centuries before. It was the type of cruelty that came with being too honest, too uncaring of others in a time period when women were seen as mere objects, birth givers of successors. Back then, Moira met a man, with eyes as ruthless as hers and words as pungent as the ones she said on her calmest days. Moira thought he was beautiful, a sight for sore eyes as he moved calmly around, killing those in his path.

Once upon a time, Moira fell in love － a sentiment that burned so violently inside her, so pure and prideful. Her love for him had been ruthless, genuine and whole. He made her feel understood, not alone.

And so Moira breathed in, before driving the sword through her heart. The prospect of meeting him again, even if it took her thousands of years, sending a soft smile on her face.

* * *

**Moira Gillies as Angelina Michelle**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I do not own The Vampire Diaries Universe. All that is of my creation are my OCs and eventual side-stories._


	2. CHAPTER 1: COWARDS AND VALIANTS

**VIOLENT DELIGHTS  
**CHAPTER 1: COWARDS AND VALIANTS

"_Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once."_

Moira hated many things. The taste of coffee first thing in the morning, the morals that strangers would try and thrust upon her, those who tried to be what they weren't. But more than anything or anyone else, Moira hated cowards. She glanced up at the mirror, her icy eyes reminding her of a far away time when she didn't have to run.

"Don't you look lovely, darling," complimented the man, still laying on her bed. His t-shirt was on the floor, obviously ruined if the deep red bloodstains were of any indication. Moira sighed, a lock of ginger hair falling before her eyes, before she turned towards him. He smiled, the mockery plain on his face; his brows arched, hands softly linked over his stomach.

Niklaus Mikaelson looked absolutely breathtaking in that moment and if Moira had been a lesser person, she probably would've melted under his stare. It was clear as day, however, that she wasn't － and so, the woman barely looked him in the face, before grunting something even the thousand year old vampire couldn't catch. Because, when it came to Niklaus Mikaelson and Moira Gillies they were two very different people, with the same goal. Their motives were different, exceedingly so, but the end result would be the same － and that was the reason why despite their many differences, even if what Moira desired the most was taking his non-beating heart out of his chest, she stayed by his side.

Moira loathed cowards. Niklaus Mikaelson was the biggest one she had met yet, but the way her hands burned was her sign and so she would push through her hate if it meant obtaining the things she desired the most.

* * *

Moira sat on the old couch, her eyes staring at the brunette who squirmed in front of her. It hadn't been easy, convincing the older vampire not to follow her all the way to Virginia. The man was stubborn, much like her, and the knowledge she was headed all the way to his hometown made him even more annoying. She had told him it wasn't any of his business where she went and why and he had thrown a fit. With the promise of calling him if anything remotely dangerous for either of them came up － and really, was he her father? －, she left their shared villa in France.

"I'm Elena," smiled the human girl and Moira really, really wanted to laugh. It was ironic, in some way, how she had been called by one of her contacts to protect the girl. Moira was no stranger to Niklaus' history, she knew very well what he was and what the existence of the teenager in front of her implied. She would call him later, she thought with a smile － he would be happy to know that his curse could be broken, something he had given up on.

Moira acted oblivious, her icy gaze moving towards one of the vampires in the house. "You know how it works, Rose-Marie." Damon Salvatore looked between the two women, his eyes never leaving the ginger's form for too long. He didn't trust her, he knew nothing about her and the rumours he had heard in the past century and a half didn't make the woman trustworthy in his eyes. It had been Rose's idea, seeing as Elena had been prying too much into this Klaus fella she should've been wary about.

Eris, she had called her; she was their best shot at saving Elena. Eres had been the one who helped them a few centuries ago, when the Originals had gotten too close to them. You say what you want and she names a price. She had told him she was honorable, that she would never go back on her word. And so Damon let the older vampire be, because he was strong and the feelings he felt for the human girl would make him strong enough to defend her against anything.

Damon looked at the woman they had called, her copper hair cascading in soft waves behind her back. He had to admit, she was beautiful. Tall, pale and with full lips. High cheekbones, naturally rosy, but those eyes. He didn't trust them. Those icy depths knew too much, he could see it; they were the orbs of someone who was cruel, but smart. Someone who was ruthless, yes, but never reckless. They looked at them as if they were nothing but mere objects in a much bigger game, moving slowly over their figures as if calculating the best way to dispose of them. Damon didn't trust her, but they had no other way. So he nodded at the older vampire, trusting Elena's life into Eris' hands.

* * *

"Moira, sweetheart, you know I don't like games. Are you being truthful?" growled out a voice from her phone. The gingerhead smirked, things were coming into place so well and all because she had tricked that woman, centuries before, into a false sense of security. She hummed as she washed the blood out of her hands, "Ah." She heard Niklaus questioning her from the other line and glanced at her phone as it vibrated. "By the way, I disposed of Rose-Marie, and it seems your dear Katerina is in Mystic Falls as well. I'd get here quickly, if I were you." The only indication he was still paying attention to her was a loud laugh, before he hung up.

Moira sighed when she saw the text she had received from the doppelganger, asking her if she wanted to hang out. The woman didn't know what the human thought she was doing, as she had made it clear that her job was to _protect her_ － not playing best friends in a boring little town. She figured it would be better than letting the girl roam around alone, danger prone as she had been told she was. Really, it took some talent to get in so many messes in less than a year. Moira quickly texted her back, telling her she would meet her at her house, before quickly changing out of her bloodied clothes. She vanished seconds later, the only sound left in the apartment the soft breaths of the compelled human.

Moira smiled sardonically at the human girl, who was trapped inside her own home. She was talking about giving herself to Klaus, which made her family put a spell on her. "I've arrived to save your boring day, Miss Gilbert." Elena glanced up, brown eyes wide.

Elena was a trustful person by heart, but the past months of supernatural mayhem had toned her naive nature down by a notch or two. Nonetheless, the woman in front of her inspired her nothing but trust －plus, she had agreed to help her for free. Eris, Rose-Marie had told them before running away two days ago, was a good person. She had been turned around three centuries ago, but it wasn't her choice. She didn't want to die and that was why Rose-Marie thought of her instantly, because she knew the woman would resonate with the doppelganger. And Elena understood the vampire too, because even if she would run to Klaus' arms if it meant saving her family, she didn't want to die either. And therefore, the woman hadn't asked anything of them after knowing their story －because she felt for Elena, she truly did.

Moira smiled at the human as the movie ended, irony shining in her icy eyes. "Well, that was something," muttered the brunette, her face scrunched in a confused frown. They had ended up watching the first two Twilight movies, the vampire laughing whenever they said something wrong about her species. Elena had fun, something that hadn't happened in so long that the feeling almost felt foreign to her.

The vampire left when night ascended, her smile disappearing quickly when she was far enough from the Gilbert house.

Yes, Niklaus was a coward － she was one too. But this time she would be valiant, because if the death of the doppelganger meant being steps closer to her love, she would kill the girl herself.

* * *

**New story! This is the first chapter. At the start of every chapter there will be a Shakespeare quote, from which I've taken both the chapter titles AND the story title. Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter and look forward to the next ones (the second chapter is the one I've already written as of today, I'll post it once I have at least another or another two ready.)  
Please review and follow/favorite if you like this story. I'm feedback (and attention) hungry, so yeah.**

**solarcrystal**


	3. CHAPTER 2: OF FACES AND HEARTS

**VIOLENT DELIGHTS  
**CHAPTER 2: OF FACES AND HEARTS

"_False face must hide what the false heart doth know."_

It took Klaus less than twenty-four hours to arrive in his hometown, eager to have the doppelganger's blood on a plate. He briefly wondered about Moira, the one woman who had been by his side for almost a century now. He was sure she was playing her own game in Mystic Falls, if her cryptic texts were enough to go by. Niklaus was sure he would've found his doppelganger soon, but a part of him － one that he tried more and more to desperately suppress － was thankful for the redhead involvement. The full moon was only a day away, his witches were there with him and the woman had just assured him of not one, but an entire pack of werewolves in Mystic Falls. They were hiding, a few kilometers out of town, but it wouldn't be a problem for him to take one of them and then turn the others into hybrids.

Things were truly looking up for him, and so Klaus grinned as he entered the only bar in town.

They weren't prepared, Moira knew. However, she didn't care. The full moon was that same night and she was smiling as she entered the Grill with the human girl. The doppelganger smiled along with her, "What's funny?" she asked, curious.

"That guy at the bar has been looking at you since we entered," said Moira, her Scottish accent thick. They sat down at one of the boots and Elena looked up, searching for whoever her new friend was talking about. Her brown eyes met tempestuous blue and Elena's breath itched. The man must've been younger than Damon back when he was turned, but still older than her. Elena cursed herself, the thought of comparing a stranger to her lover leaving an acidic taste in her mouth.

"Seems to me like he's looking at you," replied the Gilbert instead, a suggesting smirk on her lips. The redhead laughed loudly, calling for Matt to take their orders. Elena rolled her eyes at the woman's dismissal, but still smiled as they talked and joked around. The brunette's eyes shifted from her phone when a sultry voice spoke to them and she was surprised to see the same man from the bar.

He barely looked at her, before moving his eyes towards her friend, "Hi, I'm Nik." Elena smiled, her eyes widening towards the redhead. Her friend shook her head with a mysterious smile, before introducing herself. After a few minutes of no one talking, Elena decided to take things into her own hands. She didn't know much about Eris' private life, but she noticed the way she was looking at this man. So she grinned and cleared her throat, "So, I have to go. Maybe you can keep company to my friend here?"

The man smiled at her and so Elena left the Grill, happy with her good deed of the day.

* * *

Moira let out a loud snort as Niklaus entered her apartment. She was surprised he hadn't asked Maddox to do a possession spell, but then again there was no need nor time. The full moon was barely more than twenty-four hours away and with Katherine still in the tomb and Elijah lurking a few towns over, this was the best option.

"After a century, I was surprised to see you made friends with my doppelganger." Klaus' tone was condescending, almost mocking and all the redhead could do when faced with those words was shake her head. She admitted, the girl seemed a sweetheart － but Moira also knew that most people, especially if naive like the human girl, tended to like her instantly. "So, I wonder if you'd be surprised to hear my question regarding the ritual."

The original looked at her questioning, a blood bag in his hands. Moira Gillies hadn't been a normal human － nor was she a normal vampire now. That much Klaus knew and the looks his numerous witches over the last century had been giving her were enough of a confirmation for him. As it was, Moira had been overly interested in the ritual that binded his werewolf. He didn't really understand it, something that made him more than angry. Barely a few months before, Greta had been looking at the spell once again and _flinched_ when she noticed the younger vampire looking over her shoulder. He remembered those icy blue hues widening, in mirth and understanding, before they settled on him. Moira was hard to understand, she was a complicated thing and that was why Klaus had kept her near for a tenth of his life now.

"What would it be, sweetheart?" he asked, his tone hard as he wondered if she would've asked him to postpone it. He was kidding when he talked about her affections for his doppelganger, but he also didn't know what to expect from the woman before him.

Moira looked at him, before sighing, "Do not kill her, not forever. From what you've told me about the Original Witch and from the structure of the spell, you should focus on finding a way to make sure she'll breathe again after tomorrow." Niklaus looked at her, frowning. He was getting angry and they both knew it, but the two vampires also knew they were both too stubborn to accept what the other had to say without at least some type of confrontation before it.

His voice had turned into a booming noise to her, as he had been ranting for the past five minutes. It still surprised her, the difference that is. How they were like faces of the same coin, opposites in what they showed but －in the end, made of the same substance. While Niklaus showed his anger in loud shouts, annoying monologues and snarling, she… she simply didn't. She was cold in her rage, icily so. She reacted calmly, with rationality and scathing words. At that moment, Moira had to remind herself _why_ she was doing all of this, because she felt like she was just seconds from ripping the future hybrid's heart out.

"You haven't noticed?" Greta asked, surprised. She flinched after the burning glare of the original, a cold feeling replacing the burning sensation when icy orbs focused on her. Greta, however, didn't care about the younger vampire. Klaus was hers and she didn't like how the two were close. A part of her knew that the knowledge she was about to disclose had the power to make the original feel even more for the woman, but she was here to help him and if she had noticed something she didn't, something that might have been helpful to the man the witch adored with all her being, then she was all for it.

"Explain, witch."

Moira sighed, tired eyes following the witch's lips. "She's not a normal vampire, whenever she's near me I can feel magic being sucked away from me. She knows magic, I'm sure of it." Klaus furrowed his brows, but before he could ask more Greta started screaming, her hands clawing at her head as if it was on fire. He looked at the other vampire, before shaking his head.

"What do you know, Moira?" he asked, a wave of tiredness overcoming him. He was here to free himself from the curse his mother had cast upon him, not to play games － especially if those games weren't his. The redhead smiled, before explaining it to him.

_Hook, line and sinker_.

* * *

Elena smiled at Eris as she whined about, once again, a supernatural tv show. She was happy that in less than a week they had become such close friends. They were alone in her house, Jeremy was off at the Grill with Bonnie － and Elena didn't know why, but Eris had told her that she had seen them acting all clingy in town, almost as if they were together － and Jenna was out on a date with Alaric. Her friend had insisted on watching Buffy and Elena had easily agreed, laughing at the irony of a vampire almost begging her to watch a blonde cheerleader slaying her species. Elena shook her head as Eris stopped the show, the image of Spike in Full HD on her TV.  
"Admit it Elena, he looks like Eminem with those hair!" howled her friend and Elena laughed alongside her, not really seeing her point. The two stopped when the doorbell rang and the brunette got up from the comfortness of the couch.

"Elena, we need to talk."

The doppelganger almost screamed when she saw Elijah standing at her door, obviously waiting for an invite. She didn't want to, she was speechless. Didn't they kill him? She knew Eris was strong, she knew she was older than both Stefan and Damon but she didn't want to put the sweet girl in danger. Yes, it was her _job_, but they weren't even paying her! And Elena didn't need protection, not while in the comfort of her own house.

They stared at each other and Elena heard the soft call of her friend from behind her. Elijah's eyes widened, his words a blur of _danger _and _Klaus_ before his skin turned gray, a silver dagger piercing his heart through his back.

"Well, that wasn't nice brother. Dear Elena and I have more important matters to talk about." She recognized the eyes the same color of the thundering sky, the dimples and the blonde curls. She turned around, looking at her friend.

Eris grinned, her hand closing around her throat before an almost inaudible sound left her rosy lips.

"_Chut, Elena_."

And the last thing Elena Gilbert saw were icy blue eyes that could've frozen hell over again and again.

* * *

**Yes, I'll be honest. I'm writing instead of focusing on studying for the exams I have next week (oh my god im gonna fail) ! Klaus arrives to Mystic Falls and well, Elena truly needs to sit down and _think_ before letting people in so easily.  
I'm sorry for the eventual errors, as an excuse _I WAS_ writing this at 2 in the morning.  
Please, follow/favorite and review! I would love to read what you think about my OCs, story and writing.**

**Check out my other stories too! Glitch and As I Lay Dying (my personal fav) and my Teen Wolf story Foxtail Amaranth  
I'll see you soon,**

**solarcrystal**


End file.
